<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Right Through You by hermioneclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507821">See Right Through You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone'>hermioneclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Hate Crimes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Super!Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super!Klaine AU Friday. Kurt and Blaine come to terms with their mutual crushes in an alternate superhero universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Right Through You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A surprised Blaine appears before the Council to find out he's been invited to attend a school for superheroes called G.L.E.E.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Original Author's Note, July 28, 2012</strong>: Okay. So this is for Klaine AU Friday. But because of Olympics, I didn’t get enough done. But here is chapter one! No actual Klaine in this one, but there will be in Chapter two, <del>which should be up tomorrow.</del> can be found by following the link at the bottom of this post!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/28177062389/see-right-through-you-superklaine-au-friday">Original Tumblr Link</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited to enter the Council’s chamber. He checked his hair in the mirror on the wall, hoping that he looked presentable. It wasn’t like he’d had a great deal of time to prepare after he was summoned.</p><p>He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t all that uncommon for people to be summoned to the Council. But there were only two reasons: they had committed a serious offense or they had a superpower. But Blaine was pretty sure he’d never as much as stolen a tissue, and he had no powers. He didn’t know what to think.</p><p>Blaine Anderson was as ordinary as ordinary could be. He went to school, studied hard and did all of the things a typical high schooler would do. Well, not all the things. He shut his eyes. For one thing, he hadn’t been on a date since <em> that </em> night, and for good reason. He shook his head slightly to himself. He didn’t have any powers. If he did, they would have showed up that night. They would have helped him protect himself.</p><p>The guards on either side of him straighten their already ramrod postures. There was a hiss and a click, and the door in front of them slid open. The guard on his right indicated that he should enter, which he did, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. Blaine had to fight back a gasp as he walked into the Council Room. Ornate purple and maroon hangings framed enormous windows, which let in a dazzling amount of the purest light Blaine had ever seen. The Council sat in the rays of the sun, the golden furniture sparkling. A deep red rug carpeted the room, muting his footsteps. The walls were paneled with dark mahogany polished so much he could see his reflection almost as well as he had in the mirror.</p><p>It was every bit as intimidating as he’d always heard.</p><p>“Blaine Anderson?” one of the Council members asked. His gaze snapped to the panel. There were six of them, three women and three men. The man who spoke sat in the middle, looking at him directly. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was being addressed by <em> the </em>Councilman Hummel.</p><p>Everyone knew the story of Councilman Hummel. Ten years before, when The Neanderthal attacked, his young son, around Blaine’s age had been targeted. His mother, the famed Super Nova had distracted the monster so that the boy could get away. But even her immense skill hadn’t been enough to defeat The Neanderthal, dying in place of her son. The Councilman, as well as the nation, had been devastated. Blaine remembered watching the funeral on television when he was a kid, seeing the little boy grasping his father’s hand, both clearly trying not to cry too much in public. It had broken his little heart.</p><p>Since then, the Councilman had led a mostly victorious fight against the fiend who tore apart his family. Although The Neanderthal had escaped, many of his cronies had been stopped by programs put in place by Councilman Hummel. He was a legend. And he was sitting right there, in front of Blaine, patiently waiting for a response.</p><p>Blaine swallowed again. “Present, sir,”</p><p>Councilman Hummel nodded. “Very good. Now I assume you know why you are here today?”</p><p>Blaine blushed, his eyes dropping to his shoes. “Actually, sir, I don’t,”</p><p>“Really.” Blaine looked up. The Councilman didn’t seem upset. His face was passive; Blaine had no idea what he might have been thinking. “Well, you see Mr. Anderson, our sources have indicated that you are a prime candidate for G.L.E.E..”</p><p>Blaine’s eyes widened in shock. “G.L.E.E.?” No one really knew what the letters stood for, only that it was the best school in the country. They only accepted students through the Council’s scouts, who were just about as mysterious as the school itself. No civilian had ever visited the place, which meant that rumors were taken as fact. Blaine had grown up hearing stories about G.L.E.E. ever since he was a child. But never in a million years would he have thought that they would come for him. “Me?”</p><p>Councilman Hummel gave him a small smile. “Yes. You. We expect you to report there immediately. Your family will be notified and arrangements for your belongings to be sent to you will be made.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. “Will I see them again?”</p><p>One of the other Councilmen nodded. “Of course. You are not a prisoner. You will get to say goodbye when your things arrive.”</p><p>Blaine frowned. “Goodbye?”</p><p>“Yes, it is important that all outside connections are severed while you are in training, for security purposes, of course. You will be able to see your family once your training is complete.”</p><p>It was overwhelming, and Blaine felt a little guilty that he wasn’t more upset about the prospect. Sure, he’d miss his mother, but he hadn’t spoken with his dad in almost a year in spite of living in the same house. It would be strange not to see Coop, but his brother was out and about so much looking for work anyways that it wouldn’t be too difficult. “I understand.”</p><p>Councilman Hummel nodded. “Very good. Go with the guards, they will escort you to the school.”</p><p>The guard stepped towards him, and instinctively he stepped back slightly. “Wait, sir, may I have permission to speak?”</p><p>The Council exchanged glances. “Permission granted,” Councilman Hummel said carefully, clearly not knowing what to expect.</p><p>“I am flattered that the scouts thought I would be a good candidate, but they have to be wrong.”</p><p>“The scouts are never wrong, Mr. Anderson.” Councilman Hummel informed him sternly.</p><p>Blaine sighed, feeling deflated. “But I don’t have any powers.”</p><p>Councilman Hummel chuckled. Chuckled. “Ah, but you do, Mr. Anderson.”</p><p>“Sir…can you please tell me what it is then? I don’t have a clue.”</p><p>Councilman Hummel looked right at him, giving him a real smile this time. “Love, Mr. Anderson. Your superpower is love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>